In today's world of evolving computing technology, many technology users eventually switch from one mobile computing platform to another. For example, a technology user may upgrade to a new smartphone configured to download applications from a different virtual store than his or her previous smartphone. In this example, since the user's new smartphone is configured to download applications from a different virtual store, the user may need to manually locate the same applications installed on his or her previous smartphone in the other virtual store in order to bring the new smartphone up to date with the previous smartphone.
Similarly, many technology users eventually add a new mobile computing platform to their existing collection of platforms. For example, a technology user may purchase a new tablet computer configured to download applications from a different virtual store than his or her smartphone. In this example, since the user's new tablet computer is configured to download applications from a different virtual store, the user may need to manually locate the same applications installed on his or her smartphone in the other virtual store in order to synchronize the new tablet computer with the smartphone. Unfortunately, this process of manually locating the same applications in another virtual store may be tedious and time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, are systems and methods for synchronizing mobile computing platforms such that users of the mobile computing platforms no longer need to manually locate the same applications in multiple virtual stores.